


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Early morning kisses and cuddles... no real plot.





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

Sunday mornings have never been particularly significant for her. For most of her life the day went unnoticed, like most days did, with nothing special or memorable about them. Growing up, hers was not a family which had many traditions and by the time she arrived in Storybrooke, the days blended together, all dull in their own ways. Henry had brought the most significant changes to her life, filling her days with sweetness and light as years of loneliness faded away. Yet still, there was little that separated her one day from another, little that set them apart—and when the house quiet and Henry was asleep, the loneliness she long endured would begin to pang in her heart.

Yet somehow, Sunday mornings have become her favorite part of the week. Robin wakes her with light kisses and warm caresses. Slowly, they pull themselves out of bed and go downstairs, pulling the blankets with them. She lights a fire in the fireplace while he pulls the curtains open, and together, they watch the sunrise. Sometimes they talk—never about anything important—but more times than not, the just cuddle up beneath the blankets, holding each other as they drift in and out of sleep as the morning passes lazily. She’s not sure how this started, exactly; but it hardly matters, and somewhere along the way, she realized that the quiet doesn’t bother her anymore.

She smiles softly as she leans back against him and burrows deeper beneath the thick quilt that cocoons them in warmth. Catching his hand in hers, she brings his palm to her lips, nuzzling against it as she kisses it. Her fingers fold around his hand, tracing absently around his knuckles and across the back of his hand as she watches the flame flicker in the fireplace. She feels him press a kiss against her temple as his arm loops around her middle, his fingers rubbing at the thin fabric of her pajamas, dripping beneath the hem and sliding against her warm, bare skin.

Her smile deepens as his lips trail along her jaw. Tilting her chin up, she sighs contently and she reaches back, running her hand against the back of his neck, drawing his lips closer. 

Lost in the moment, her hand begins to wander and her fingers press into his thigh. Feeling him smile against her skin, she turns herself in his arms, giggling as he lets out a small whimper when his lips lose contact with her skin. Straddling his waist, she links her arms around his neck and smiles flirtatiously. He smiles back at her and his eyes are soft and sweet and so full of love—her breath catches and her eyes fall away, and she can’t help but think that just once she wishes that she knew what he saw.

He reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear. He lets his fingers linger for a moment before they trail to her chin and tip it up; and when her eyes meet his, he smiles. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” she says with a nod, smiling gently as she rests her head against his forehead. They stay like this for a few minutes, her forehead against his, his arms wrapped loosely around her back. She can feel his breath against her lips and her skin tingles beneath his touch—and suddenly, all she can think of is kissing him.

Leaning in, she cups his chin her palm, rubbing her fingers against the stubble on his cheek as her lips meet his. She grins as her lips brush over his, teasing and playful, pulling back ever-so-slightly when his lips attempt to capture hers.  She does it again, but this time she lets him kiss her—slowly and softly at first, warm lips pressed together as their tongues slides and caress each other. His hands settle on her hips and her fingers slip to the back of his neck, and she smiles against his mouth, knowing they have the whole morning to enjoy each other.

In a few hours, they’ll untangle themselves from each other. The baby will cry and Roland will wander down the stairs, sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he turns on the TV to watch cartoons. With the baby settled in her bouncer with her bottle, they’ll make their usual Sunday morning breakfast—Robin will make the scrambled eggs and bacon while Regina makes pancakes—and they’ll steal the occasional kiss as they set the dishes on the counter. The smell of breakfast cooking will finally lull Henry from his bedroom and he’ll collapse onto the couch beside Roland.

But for now, they’re content to focus on just each other—kissing and touching and laughing—just as they do every Sunday morning.


End file.
